The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to automated drone navigation systems and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to systems and methods for automated landing of a drone.
An unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), commonly known as a drone and referred to as a Remotely Piloted Aircraft (RPA) by the International Civil Aviation Organization (ICAO), is an aircraft without a human pilot aboard. Its flight is controlled either autonomously by onboard computers or by the remote control of a pilot on the ground or in another vehicle. The typical launch and recovery method of an unmanned aircraft is by the function of an automatic system or an external operator on the ground. Historically, UAVs were simple remotely piloted aircraft, but autonomous control is increasingly being employed. A UAV is capable of controlled, sustained level flight and is powered by a jet, reciprocating, or electric engine.
After many years of growth and innovation mainly in military segment, the global UAV industry is now going through a challenging period, with possible increasing of market dynamics towards wider use of UAVs for commercial and civil purposes. Tens of thousands of users have flown radio-controlled aircrafts for many years, in the past. But drones of commercial value are the result of recent advances in microprocessors, GPS, sensors, batteries, motors, lightweight structural materials, and advanced manufacturing techniques.
Commercially utilized UAVs can efficiently perform surveillance, mapping, monitoring, tracking, videography, logistics operations and other tasks without extended effort or human risk.